KITTIES!
by attackofkawaiiness
Summary: something i wrote while i was very bored and had no ideas for my other stories. title says it all...
1. How it happened

10 A.M.-

Christie was walking to Tyson's dojo, her arms loaded with groceries. She rounded the corner, shielding her eyes from the light, and made her way to the third house on the street.

Ray's POV-

_I wish Christie would hurry up with the food, _Ray thought to himself, _before someone kills Tyson. _I sighed and joined the others where they waited in the living room. I entered, my good mood unnoticed by the others: Tyson and Max were arguing about something strange; Kai was leaning against the wall. He had been really pissed ever since last night, when he came back after a walk, so we were trying to stay out of his way. Driger had stopped talking to me, for some odd reason, too. Max told me Draciel had stopped, and Tyson said that Dragoon hasn't been talking for a while, either. When we attempted to ask Dizzi about it, she sniggered and ignored us. Bitbeasts. Hn.

In some weird bitbeast world thing-

# I'm sick and tired off my master being so anti-social. I mean, he doesn't exactly have to be the most talkative person, but he could at least try to join a conversation #

# I know what you mean…kind of… Tyson's being a total jerk, always gloating. What about Max, Draciel? #

# Too hyper. I have no energy left. He only stuffs his face with sugar and then runs around like a lunatic with Christie. I'm so tired of it! #

Driger came into the picture. # My ancestors have always kept this book, # the tiger explained # it contains a bunch of voodoo and stuff. Since we're all bored, let's try it #

# Psh. Do they have one to turn someone into a girl? # Dranzer asked.

# Er, even if it did, I wouldn't try it anyway… # Draciel advised. Dragoon flicked through the book. He gave a small laugh at what he saw. In an ancient language was a spell to turn people into cats. It would require a lot of energy, but since there were no tournaments coming up, what would they need it for? Even if it didn't work, they could all have a laugh about it. And if it did…

They decided to try it. They performed the spell and stopped talking to their masters, so as not to give away anything.

Normal world, which is 23 hours after the bitbeasts cast the spell-

Back in the living room, things went on as usual. Ray got fed up with waiting and so went back to the kitchen. As he was walking, he felt drowsy.

Max stopped arguing with Tyson and yawned loudly. The blue-haired boy himself just knocked out right there and then. Kai made a motion to go for a door, but halfway through the doorway, he fell into sleep.

Christie, whose bitbeast wasn't involved in this, kept right on walking. Up the street, down the path, and opened the door.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

that was so horrible, and it didn't even make sense. Oh well, I had to give a reason as to how it happened.

REVIEW! Even if u hate it…


	2. Named

Kit anika- oh, you can, can you? Mwahahaha….

Thanks for reviewin!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She stood there, mouth open, gaping at the sight before her. Two cats, one an orange color and another one gray with bluish swirls, were asleep on a couch. A black one was asleep near a half-open doorway, and another black one in the hall leading to the kitchen. The house was silent, she decided to tear herself away and look for everyone. She searched around the house; looked outside, checked the dojo, checked every room. No one was there except for herself. She went back to the living room and sat on the couch, dazed. How did these cats get in here? Where is everyone? Who left the door open? She picked up the nearest cat, the gray-blue one, and examined him. He had short hair, and looked young. She stroked the soft fur, and the cat stirred. It opened its mouth wide in a yawn, looked at her, and immediately spazzed. It hopped down, but instead of catching itself and standing, it crumpled into a heap. The orange kitty woke up, it yowled loudly before jumping off the sofa and running awkwardly toward the kitchen. This woke up the black one in the hall; it jumped to its feet and ran frantically for a door. It jumped over the other black one in the doorway, that one woke up and gave a sort of growl. Christie turned her surprised gaze to it. It got up to its feet in a weird fashion, then attempted to… stand up? What the…? It gave a sort of cry before running in a full sprint toward another room. It stumbled, crashed into the one already lying on the floor, and rolled over to a wall, where it laid there. The other black cat, with seemingly longer hair, came back in with a dazed expression. The orangey kitty ran back out of the kitchen at full speed, running straight at Christie, and jumped, paws outstretched, claws out. She shrieked before ducking. The cat hit the back of the sofa; it mewed and stayed where it was.

**45 minutes later**

"Well, guess you're stuck with me…" Christie said, referring to the four kitties in front of her. They were sitting, looking up at her, trying to make her understand. She was too practical; the thought never crossed her mind.

"Well, I guess I should start with names… As none of you are wearing nametags, I assume you're homeless?" The orange kitty stood up and waved its arms, but it fell back down awkwardly and sat, disappointed and frustrated. The shorter haired of the two black ones lied down and put its head in its furry paws. "Erm, okay. So, I guess you guys need names… If you are guys…" She went over to where Kenny had left Dizzi and went online. She went to google and typed in, 'cat names'. She clicked on the first item in the resulting search: '2000 cat names; naming your kitten.' "Hm, where should I start?" She looked thoughtfully at the gray-and- blue cat. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to start the name search with the first initials…" She clicked on 'T'. "Tabitha… Taurus… Tivvy… " She scrolled down the list. "Tyler? Guess it's okay, what do you think, kitty?" She turned to the gray-and-blue cat that was sitting next to the computer on the desk. It hissed at her, she grimaced and dismissed the name. The cat strutted across to the screen and looked at the list of names. It stalked off, giving Christie an idea. "Okay, Mr. Big-ego, your name is Tyson." She laughed to herself. The cat fell off the table in shock. It turned around, startled. Christie wasn't paying attention; she was already leafing through the 'M' names. After seeing nothing that fitted the orange cat, another idea popped in her head. She looked questioningly at the cat; it was currently chasing its tail. Without hesitating, she named him Max. She turned to the black cat, the one with the shorter hair. It was sitting on its haunches in a pool of light. Christie tilted her head and realized it wasn't black, but a dark blue. She smirked and went through the 'K' list. Nine names down was the cat's namesake. _Oh, this is too funny._ She thought to herself. She named him Kai and went on her way. While the page was loading, the blue-gray kitty jumped up and accidentally hit the off button. It rubbed against her shoulder and purred. She sighed and decided to name the final cat Ray. "Well, okay you guys, you're all named after the Bladebreakers. That was a total waste of fifteen minutes. Get over here, we're going to the pet store." The cats all ran over to her, the orange one with a pen in its mouth. It began scribbling on the walls, but Christie stopped him, not realizing that the once-blonde human was trying to give her a message. She carried 'Tyson' and 'Max' in her arms, Ray and Kai followed. Once outside, however, the cats began struggling for escape. She held them, minus Ray, who was following obediently behind. She couldn't control the dark-blue one; it spat at her every time she tried to keep it from running off. She put down Tyson and Max, went back in the house, and emerged with a belt. A crimson eye twitched, as the bluish-black cat realized it was his. She seized the cat, and after much struggling, finally slipped a scrunchie over its neck. She attached this to the belt, forming a makeshift collar and leash. The young cat jerked around and tugged rebelliously, she had to drag it behind her. The weird little group finally made it to the pet store.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

don't even bother reviewing. I just put up this chapter to name them and to get them all to the store, so I can make this story while explaining what happened.

Don't REVIEW!


End file.
